Shaking Heart
by Jung Hyun Woo
Summary: Chapter 2/Author abal-abal/Comeback dengan ff gajelas/"Aku menyukai senyumanmu Hyung"/"Aku akan hiks merindukanmu Sehunnie"/"Hyung Peluk"/"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai"/"Kau terlambat Kris gege. Kau terlambat mengatakannya."/"TAO HYUNG MEMBALAS PESANKU DAN MEMANGGILKU SAYANG" /"Hyung kau berada disini?" /"HYUNGG kau membuatku seperti orang gila disini" /"Kai?"/ Makin gak jelas/Review?
1. Chapter 1

Shaking Heart Chapter 1

Author : Jung Hyun Woo

Pairing : TaoRis KrisLay

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

And Other Cast

Length : Chapter

Genre : Romance Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Warning : FF ini murni dari pikiran Author. Yaoi OOC TYPO

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

Terinspirasi dair lagu C-Clown Shaking Heart

.

Happy Reading

PROLOG ( Chapter awal )

Huang Zi Tao terus berjalan tanpa arah. Ia melirik jam tangannya sebentar dan kemudian menghela nafas. Ini sudah 5 kalinya Wu Yi Fan tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Tao mendesah pelan setelah itu memutuskan untuk mengetik sebuah sms untuk Tunangannya.

Too : Gege sayang~

I Miss U ge

Setelah mengetik pesan itu Tao memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya dan tersenyum sedih. Ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Sehun.

'Kau tidak tau bagaimana ia dibelakangmu'

.

.

.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Tao membuka matanya saat mendengar suara ketukan dari luar rumahnya. Ia sedikit mengucek mata pandanya. Setelah itu melirik jam yang berada disamping ranjang tidurnya.

2.30 AM

"Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini" Gerutu Tao sambil turun dari ranjang tidurnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu apartementnya.

CRASHHH!

Air hujan membuat Namja tampan itu terlihat basah. Tao yang membuka pintu hanya terkejut saat mendapati Tunangannya berdiri dengan baju basah. Tao mengerjapkan matanya setelah itu menyentuh kedua pipi Namja tampan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apakah itu kau gege" Ucapnya lirih. Namja bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya itu bukan senyum senang lebih tepatnya senyum miris.

"Baby~ kau tidak membiarkan tunanganmu kebasahan kan?" Bibir Kris bergetar dingin. Tao tersadar lamunannya langsung menyuruh tunangannya itu segera masuk.

"Masuk ge. Aishh maaf ge" Tao segera mengambil handuk didalam kamarnya. Kris tersenyum kecil mengingat tunanganya itu sedikit pelupa. Ia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa dan mengambil bingkai foto disamping sofa tersebut.

"Mianhae Huang Zi Tao"

.

.

.

"Ini ge" Tao menyerahkan handuk kecil bermotif panda. Kris mengambil handuk itu sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo" Ucapnya pelan. Setelah itu Tao duduk disamping Kris sambil memperhatikan namja berkulit putih pucat itu mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat dan membalas pesanku ge" Ucap Tao memecah keheningan. Kris berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya dan menatap Namja penyuka panda itu.

"Maaf" Sudah berapa kali Kris mengatakan maaf.

Tao tersenyum sinis sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Kris ikut memperhatikan Tao yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Jadi ini apa eoh" Tao melempar sebuah foto.

"Mianhae~" Kalimat itu lagi. Tao tersenyum meremehkan sambil memungut salah satu foto yang ia lempar.

"Kau dan Lay gege ada hubungan apa?" Tanya Tao sambil menatap foto dimana Kris sedang mencium bibir Lay—sepupunya sekaligus pacar sahabatnya—sekilas.

"Aku dan Lay memiliki hubungan special"

JDERR!

Seperti petir menyambar Tao terlihat kaget. Ia kemudian tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahaha ini tidak lucu" Tao berhenti ketawa dan mendekati Kris. Ia menduduki paha Kris sambil membelai wajah tampan Kris.

"Maafkan aku Tao" Sesal Kris sambil mencoba membelai wajah Tao.

Tao segera menepis tangan Kris dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Maafkan aku ge. Sebaiknya aku memikirkan pertunangan ini baik-baik" Tao segera bangkit dari duduknya dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Tao aku mencintaimu" Ucap Kris lirih.

.

.

.

"Tao" Panggil Luhan saat mendapati Tao sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan. Tao berbalik dan tersenyum kecil kearah Luhan. Dibelakang Luhan terlihat Lay yang sedang membawa kantongan belanjaan.

"Luhan bantu gege" Perintah Lay. Luhan menggerutu kecil sambil membawa belanjaan gegenya itu.

"Tao apa kabarmu?" Lay duduk disamping Tao sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Namja imut itu. Sedangkan Tao menatap Lay dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Baik Lay gege"

Keheningan kembali tercipta. Lay sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Tao sedang sibuk dengan note kecil yang berada ditangannya.

'Aku mencintaimu Kris"

Begitulah yang Tao tulis didalam note tersebut.

"Kau sudah mempunyai pacar Tao?" Tanya Lay. Tao sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Lay. Ia kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap awan.

"Aku sudah bertunangan ge"

Lay sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Tao. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Suho sama sekali belum melamarku" Ucap Lay sedih. Tao menatap Lay sambil menepuk bahunya pelan,

"Suho hyung belum siap ge"

"Tapi dia belum melamarku Tao" Teriak Lay frustasi.

"Suho hyung mencintaimu ge" Ucap Tao pada akhirnya.

"Aku mengetahui itu Tao"

Tao berdiri dan kemudian menatap Lay.

"Oh iya ge jangan pernah merebut Kris dariku" Ucap Tao tajam. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan meninggalkan Lay yang sedang menyesali kenapa ia bisa merebut pacar dari adik sepupunya Suho.

.

.

.

Malam menyelimuti kota seoul. Tao sedikit mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai. Ia kemudian berhenti di kedai kopi summer. Sepertinya ia akan menghangatkan badan dengan meminum secangkir kopi hangat.

From : Gege sayang~

Bisakah kita bertemu?

Tao menyeritkan dahinya. Ia kemudian duduk disamping jendela kedai Summer. Dan mengetik pesan balasan untuk Kris.

Too : Baby Panda~

Aku menunggumu dikedai Suho hyung

Setelah mengetik pesan balasan Tao memesan secangkir kopi hangat dan meminumnya dengan pelan.

"Huang Zi Tao" Panggil seseorang. Tao segera menoleh ke belakang. Ditatapnya Suho yang sibuk melambaikan tangannya.

"Suho hyung~" Suho berlari kearah Tao dan memeluk tubuh Tao dengan erat. Tao dan Suho memang sudah seperti kakak adik. Disamping Suho sudah berdiri Lay. Tao sedikit kaget saat menyadari Suho sedang bersama Lay.

"Hyung apa kabar? Kapan kau kembali dari China" Tanya Tao. Suho dan Lay segera duduk disamping Tao.

"Aku datang 1 minggu yang lalu" Jawab Suho. Ia kemudian merebut kopi yang Tao pesan yang membuat Tao memekik kesal.

"Itu minumanku hyung~" Ucap Tao sambil merebut kopinya kembali. Suho hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengacak pelan rambut milik Tao. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memandang mereka dengan tatapan kecemburuan.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Kris segera menghampiri meja Tao dan mengecup pipi Namja bermata panda tersebut. Tao sedikit canggung saat Kris mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Lay hanya menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Pasangan serasi" Ucap Suho tiba-tiba. Membuat pipi Tao memerah seketika.

"Aku dan Tao memang serasi" Kris duduk disamping Tao sambil menggoda Tao. Suho tertawa melihat Tao yang memukul lengan Kris pelan.

"Berhenri menggodanya Kris" Ucap Suho sambil memeluk Lay. Kris yang sadar Lay juga berada disini melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dibahu Tao dan kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Tao sedikit kecewa saat melihat gerak-gerik Kris yang terus menatap Lay.

"Gege dimana kalung dan cincin pertunangan kita?" Tanya Tao saat menyadari Kris tidak memakai kalung dan cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Aku menghilangkannya Tao" Sesal Kris. Tao tau Kris pasti berbohong. Kalung yang Lay pakai mirip dengan kalung Tao yang ia pakai. Begitupun juga cincin yang ia pakai mirip dengan cincin yang ia pakai.

"Ahh sudahlah Tao itu cuman kalung dan cincin" Suho berusaha menenangkan Tao. Kris juga tidak tinggal diam ia berusaha membuat Tao tidak bersedih lagi.

"Maaf ge sebaiknya aku membatalkan pertunangan kita" Sepertinya keputusan itu terbaik menurut Tao.

TBC

Masih prolog kok ^-^

Huaaa udah lama gak nulis ff *-*

Ada yang masih ingat Dhia #Gak ada -_-

Akunnya Dhia lupa passwordnya .

**Don't call me Author**

**Panggil saja Dhia atau Eonnie, Saeng**

**Dhia masih sekolah masih kelas 2 SMA**

Gomawo yang udah baca ˘ з˘ *cium atu-atu

Untuk Silent reader juga

Yang mau nanya-nanya tentang FF ini silahkan PM atau Riview aja Nde~

Twitter: Byun_Jaewokkie

Fb : Shawolelfishy .id


	2. Chapter 2

Shaking Heart Chapter 2

Author : Jung Hyun Woo

Pairing : TaoRis KrisLay

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

And Other Cast

Length : Chapter

Genre : Romance Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Warning : FF ini murni dari pikiran Author. Yaoi OOC TYPO

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

Terinspirasi dair lagu C-Clown Shaking Heart

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Shaking Heart Chapter 2

Normal POV

Setelah membatalkan pertunangannya Tao memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya ke Roma. Tao segera berkemas-kemas ia memasukan baju-bajunya kedalam koper. Terlihat Kai sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Tao.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi hyung?" Tanya Kai sambil berjalan mendekati Tao. Tao terdiam sebentar dan kemudian berbalik menatap Kai yang sedang menunggu jawaban.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya Kai" Ucap Tao sambil menatap Kai. Kai mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak rela cinta pertamanya pergi begitu saja.

"Kau akan meninggalkan?" Tanya Kai lirih. Tao menutup kopernya setelah itu berjalan kea rah Kai.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Tao mencubit pipi Kai yang membuat Pria berkulit tan itu sedikit meringis sakit.

"Hyung appo" Tao malah tertawa dan semakin gencar mencubit pipi Kai.

'Aku senang melihatmu tertawa lagi hyung' Kai membatin. Ia kemudian tersenyum melihat senyum Tao. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyum Tao semanis itu.

"Aku menyukai senyumanmu Hyung"

BLUSH~

Wajah Tao kontan memerah mendengar pujian dari Kai.

"Kkamjong~" Tao berbalik menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Sedangkan Kai tertawa menertawakan tingkah Tao yang sangat lucu.

"Aishh kau~" Tao segera berlari dan memukul Kai dengan bantal. Sedangkan Kai tertawa sambil menghindari pukulan Tao.

.

.

.

Sehun meminum bubble tea yang ia pesan.

"Jadi kapan kau akan pergi hyung"

"Aku akan pergi hari kamis depan" Ucap Tao sambil meminum tea yang ia pesan. Sehun mengangguk paham dan mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Uhhh dimana benda itu" Kata Sehun sambil terus mengaduk-aduk tas ranselnya.

"Kau mencari apa Sehun-ah" Tanya Tao bingung. Sehun hanya tersenyum misterius sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya hyung~" Sehun kembali mengedipkan matanya. Tao hanya mendesah kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Cha~" Sehun mengeluarkan boneka panda kecil.

"Huwaaaa~ Cantiknya" Tao segera merebut boneka tersebut. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum getir. Sepertinya ia akan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.

"Sehun~ ah kau kenapa?" Tao melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun. Sehun segera menepis tangan Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu hyung~" Ucap Sehun manja. Tao hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sedihnya. Ia kemudian menarik bahu Sehun dan memeluk tubuh Namja cadel itu.

"Aku akan hiks merindukanmu Sehunnie"

.

.

.

Tao menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya ia merasakan seseorang menaiki ranjangnya.

DRRTTT

DRRTTT

Ponsel Tao berbunyi. Tao mengerang kesal sembari mengambil ponselnya.

"Aishh siapa yang menelpon" Geram Tao kesal. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mendapati seseorang tidur disampingnya.

1Detik

2Detik

3Detik

4Detik

"Kyaaaaa kau siapa" Teriak Tao.

Kris namja tampan yang tidur disamping Tao menutup kupingnya.

"Arghhh Baby~ aku ingin tidur sebentar"

"Itu kau gege?" Tanya Tao sembari membelai pipi Kris.

"Ini aku baby" Kris bangun dari tidurnya dan mengenggam tangan Tao yang berada dipipinya.

"Hikss ge aku mencintaimu. Mianhae~ aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu" Kris menarik Tao dalam pelukannya dan mengusap kepala Namjachingunya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao"

.

.

.

"Huang Zi Tao sudah kubilang jangan taruh barangku disana" Gerutu Baekhyun kesal. Pasalnya Adiknya Huang Zi Tao menaruh tasnya yang berisi I-padnya di bawah kaki jok mobilnya.

"Arraseo oppa~" Tao mengambil tas milik Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di kursi penumpang.

"Panggil aku hyung~"

"Huang Baekhyun~ Oppa~" Kekeh Tao. Kris yang melihat aksi kedua orang itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Berhenti menggodanya Huang Zi Tao" Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol setelah itu memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" Tanya Baekhyun garang. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap Tao.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya hyung~" Kata Tao manja. Ia kemudian menarik-narik ujung kaos yang Baekhyun pakai.

"Ayolaahh hyung hari ini hari terakhirku dikorea" Tao meluncurkan puppy eyesnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia harus menyetujui permintaan adiknya itu.

"Baiklah aku akan mengijinkanmu" Putus Baekhyun. Tao langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan berlompat-lompat seperti orang gila.

"Hei aku cemburu" Kai tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan tas ransel dipundaknya.

"Kai~" Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Kai. Kris menatap Kai dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. Ia tau anak kecil itu menyukai Namjachingunya.

"Hyung~ Peluk aku" Kai merentangkan tangannya diudara. Sedangkan Kris langsung menarik Tao untuk berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa bocah ini ikut" Ketus Kris sambil menunjuk Kai.

"Aku diundang Tao hyung. Kau kenapa kau disini?" Kai membalas perkataan Kris tidak kalah ketusnya.

"Hei sudahlah kita disini mau merayakan kepergian Tao" Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah aku akan duduk disamping Tao hyung" Kai segera menarik Tao masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disamping Tao. Kris mengacak rambutnya setelah itu masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disamping Tao. Kini Tao berada ditengah-tengah cowok tampan.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Geram Tao sambil berkacak pinggang.

"DIA deluan" Ucap Kris dan Kai berbarengan. Tao menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Kris sebaiknya kau yang menyetir. Kau tau kan Chanyeol itu matanya agak bermasalah" Ucap Baekhyun dan diangguki Kris.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Suho sedang melilih cincin pertunangan untuk ia serahkan ke Lay. Rencananya ia akan melanjutkan bisnisnya di Roma. Ia kemudian memilih cincin putih bertaburkan berlian disetiap sisinya.

"Aku harap kau suka Lay" Suho mengelus permukaan cincin tersebut.

.

.

.

"Tao hyung Saranghae~" Ucap Kai tiba-tiba. Tao yang duduk dipinggir pantai menoleh kebelakang.

"Mwo?" Tanya Tao.

"Wo Ai Ni~ ge" Kai segera memeluk tubuh Tao. Tao terkekeh pelan dan membalas pelukan Kai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai~"

Kai tersenyum senang. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tao.

.

.

.

"KAI~ bangun"

BRUK!

Kai jatuh tidak elitnya. Ia kemudian mengucek matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru villa.

"Ini dimana hyung~ aku bermimpi aku menciummu" Ucap Kai tanpa dosa sambil menatap Tao.

PLAK!

"Cuci mukamu bocah kecil" Kris yang muncul langsung memukul kepala Kai. Kai yang tersadar akan lamunan mesumnya langsung melemparkan deathglarenya.

"Hyung~ kau akan pergi?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik-narik baju Tao.

Tao yang membawa 2 koper itu pun mengangguk pelan.

"Pesawatnya akan berangkat 4 jam lagi. Jadi Kai~ ah cepatlah mandi sayang~" Ujar Tao sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya. Bermaksud untuk menggoda Kai malah membuat Kris makin kepanasan didalam kamar Kai.

"Aishh disini panas"

.

.

.

"Huwaaa hiksss hyung jangan pergi" Ucap Kai sambil berlinang air mata. Ia menarik-narik koper milik Tao.

Tao menghapus air matanya kemudian mengecup pipi Kai dengan lembut.

"Aku pasti akan hiks merindukanmu Kai-ah" Ucap Tao sambil memeluk tubuh Kai. Sedangkan Kai berblushing karena pipinya dicium Tao.

"Sudahlah Tao pesawatmu akan berangkat sayang~" Ucap Kris sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kai.

"Andawae~ hikss kau dan Tao hyung hikss sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi"

JLEB!

Benar juga Kris melupakan kalau Tao sekarang bukan lagi tunangannya. Tao tersenyum miris sambil membelai pipi Kris.

"Maafkan aku jaga dirimu baik-baik. Katakana pada Lay gege aku akan merindukannya." Ucap Tao sambil memeluk Kris. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Wu Yi Fan menangis untuk Tao,

"Aku mencintaimu Baby~" Ucap Kris disela tangisnya.

"Kau terlambat Kris gege. Kau terlambat mengatakannya."

.

.

.

Bisakah Suho berharap Lay datang?

CRASHHH!

Hujan mengguyur kota seoul. Suho tetap terus menunggu dibangku taman kota seoul. Ia hanya tersenyum lirih dan mengenggam cincin putih tersebut.

'Kau tidak datang'

Suho berdiri dari duduknya. Semua bajunya basah. Ia kemudian memasukan kotak cincin kedalam sakunya dan terisak pelan. Airmatanya bercampur air hujan membuat airmatanya itu terlihat samar saat jatuh dipipi chubby milik Suho.

.

.

.

Tao bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

3 Pesan

2 Panggilan tidak terjawab

Tao membaca pesan diponselnya satu persatu

From : Kkamjong sayang~

Hyung~ kau sudah sampai

Telpon aku jika kau sudah sampai :*

Tao tertawa pelan dan mengetik pesan balasannya.

Too : Baby Tao~

Aku sudah sampai kkamjong sayang~ :P

Sedangkan Kai yang sedang memainkan PSPnya terhenti karena ponselnya bergetar. Setelah membaca pesan Tao Kai berdiri dan melompat-lompat ala Crayon Pop Bar Bar (?)

"TAO HYUNG MEMBALAS PESANKU DAN MEMANGGILKU SAYANG" Teriak Kai pakai toa masjid. Siwon yang sedang sholat melempar sandal jepitnya kearah Kai.

Back To Tao

Tao membaca pesannya kembali. Ia terkekeh pelan saat mendapatkan sms dari Suho hyungnya.

From : Angel Suho

Kau sudah sampai Tao?

Bisakah kau restaurant Sunderland?

Tao menyeritkan dahinya. Suho hyungnya berada di Roma.

Too : Panda Cutie

Baiklah aku akan kesana 2 jam lagi

Kau berada di roma hyung?

Suho tersenyum lirih. Ia kemudian memakai jasnya dan merapikan dasinya. Setelah itu membalas pesan Tao.

From : Angel Suho

Nde~ aku berada di roma sayang~ kekeke :P

Tao terkekeh sebentar setelah itu membaca pesan berikutnya.

From : Gege sayang~

Kau sudah sampai?

Aku merindukanmu.

Shit. Tao tidak tahan untuk tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian mengetik pesan balasan sms Kris.

Too : Baby panda Tao er~

Nde~ aku sudah sampai

.

.

.

"Tao disini" Suho melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Tao dipintu masuk restaurant.

"Hyung~ kau berada disini?" Tanya Tao tidak percaya. Suho terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut Tao pelan.

"Nde~ aku sedang perjalanan bisnis diroma" Tao duduk disamping Suho sambil menganggu paham.

"Kapan hyung kembali ke korea?" Tanya Tao sambil bertopang dagu.

"Mungkin 4 bulan kedepan." Suho menatap Tao sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ahh baiklah kapan kita berdua berkeliling Roma hyung?" Ajak Tao. Suho berpose seperti sedang berpikir.

"Minggu depan"

.

.

.

"HYUNGGG PANDAAAA" Mata Tao berbinar saat menatap boneka panda di jendela toko boneka. Suho menutup kupingnya sambil membekap mulut Tao.

"Hungg ituhh"

"Hyak berhenti Tao aku akan membelikanmu sekarang juga" Potong Suho cepat sebelum Tao berceloteh panjang tentang boneka tersebut.

"Jinjaaa? Gomawo hyung~" Tao segera memeluk tubuh Suho. Suho tersenyum pelan sambil mengacak rambut Tao pelan.

Ia kemudian masuk kedalam toko tersebut dan memilih boneka panda dengan ukuran anak umur 4 tahun. Setelah membayarnya ia membawa boneka besar itu kehadapan Tao yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"HUWAAAH GOMAWO"

.

.

.

"Berhenti Kris kau sudah mabuk" Sehun segera merebut gelas Kris. Kris menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya sambil meracau tidak jelas.

"Huang hik Zi Tao hik kenapa kau hik tidak mengangkat hik telponku"

Sehun mengacak kasar rambutnya. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Luhan pacarnya.

.

.

.

"SUHOOO HYUNG" Teriak Tao saat mendapatkan Suho tidak berada disampingnya. Orang-orang menatap Tao dengan tatapan bingungnya. Tao tersenyum malu-malu dan membungkukan badannya.

"¿Por qué usted Hermosa" Ujar Suho sambil mencolek-colek dagu Tao.

"HYUNGG~ kau membuatku seperti orang gila disini" Tao mempotkan bibirnya sambil memukul pelan dada Suho.

"Hahaha tersesat eoh?" Suho mencubit hidung Tao.

"Arghh sakit hyung" Tao mengelus hidungnya dan memukul pelan kepala Suho.

DRRTTT

DRRTTT

"Telepon dari siapa?" Tanya Suho saat melihat Tao mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

Gege sayang~ calling

"Yeoboseyo" Suho segera merebut ponsel Tao dan mengangkat telpon tersebut. Tao mengerjapkan matanya setelah itu mencoba merebut ponselnya.

"Aishh hyung ponsel ku"

Suho meletakan telunjuknya dibibir mengisyaratkan Tao untuk diam. Tao menggerutu kesal dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ini ponsel Tao?" Ucap Kris disebrang sana.

"Oh kau Kris. Ini Suho"

"Kenapa ponsel Tao berada dikau?"

"Hahaha Tao lupa ponselnya"

Tao menatap Suho dengan tatapan sok garangnya. Sedangkan Suho memeletkan lidahnya kearah Tao.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" Tanya Kris tidak percaya.

"Nde~" Ucap Suho jahil. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Tao bergindik ngeri.

"Hyung kau tidak gila kan?" Tanya Tao.

"Hyak"

.

.

.

"Hati-hati Tao" Suho mengacak rambut Tao. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk lucu.

Suho masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Tao tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangannya. Setelah mobil Suho sudah tidak terlihat ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Apartementnya.

Tao merengangkan badannya sambil melompat kearah ranjang. Ia meluruskan (?) tubuhnya dan mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku celannanya.

Gege sayang~ calling

"Kris gege" Ucap Tao lirih. Ia kemudian menekan tombol calling di layar ponselnya.

"Yeobo-"

"Kau dimana? Aku akan kesana sekarang" Potong Kris cepat. Tao membulatkan matanya. Kris berada di roma?

"Aku berada di Apartement xxxx" Ucap Tao gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup Kris ke roma langsung menemui dirinya.

"Tunggu aku disana"

TUT

Damn. Tao harus mempersiapkan mental bertemu dengan Kris.

.

.

.

Tao mengigit bibirnya. Ia merapatkan jaketnya dan meniup-niup tangannya yang kedinginan.

TAP!

TAP!

"Tunggu disana aku akan menemuimu" Ucap Tao saat melihat Kris ingin menyebrangi jalan.

"Tao~ hyung"

"Kai?"

TBC

Makin gajelas aja -_-

Udahh ahh no Coment

Gak bakal lanjut kalau reviewnya gak lebih dari 15 review *Ngarep :P

**Don't call me Author**

**Panggil saja Dhia atau Eonnie, Saeng**

**Dhia masih sekolah masih kelas 2 SMA Kok**

Balasan Reviewnya

Fallforhaehyuk : Udah lanjut kok ^^

Zakurafrezee : Udah lanjut ^-^

Zhe : Hahaha Nde~ udah lanjut

ajib4ff : Udah lanjut ^^

jettaome : Gebukin *Plakk Okey udah lanjut ;)

ressijewelll : Hahaha iyaa sesuju *eh

dewicloudsddangko : Hahah udah lanjut kok ^^

DwitaDwita : Hahaha Nde~ udah lanjut kok saeng~

Wu zi chi : Udah lanjut kok ^^

Reviewnya?


End file.
